The present invention relates to a device for classifying at least one object with the aid of an environmental sensor system.
A camera-based precrash detection system is known from DE 100 25 678 A1. In this context, collision counterparts are classified with the intention of providing reliable standardization. The classification is carried out on the basis of the relative velocity of these objects.